1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive assembly for a grinder, and more particularly to a drive assembly for a grinder to reduce a motor's load.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional drive assembly for a grinder has a motor, a driving wheel, multiple driven wheels and a belt. The motor has a rotating shaft. The driving wheel is securely mounted around the shaft of the motor. The belt is engaged with the driving wheel and the driven wheels. When the shaft is rotated, the driven wheels are also rotated via the belt to proceed grinding.
However, the belt needs to be long enough so that the belt can be connected with all of the driven wheels. The long belt does not rotate smoothly and causes energy waste. Consequently, the motor's load increases and the belt is also easily worn.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a drive assembly for a grinder to mitigate the aforementioned problems.